<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131963">Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was snowing.<br/>That it wouldn’t normally be a problem, except it was summer in Greece, and Athena’s Sanctuary and its village were under a heatwave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Pisces Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was snowing.</p><p>That it wouldn’t normally be a problem, except it was summer in Greece, and Athena’s Sanctuary and its village were under a heatwave. Aphrodite sighed as he watched the snow drift in gentle motion over his roses. He didn’t mind the snow, it reminded him of his birthplace and the coolness that brought with it was much preferred over the dry heat.</p><p>Aphrodite was curious though, what could possibly be causing this? He shook his head, he only knew of two people capable of doing such a thing, but one was in Japan with Athena. The other however…</p><p>The other is one temple below his.</p><p>Camus. Aphrodite sighs again, he knows that Camus would never be so remiss as to do this. Not without a reason, and he can’t think of anything he’s done to anger the Aquarius knight. No, since their rebirth, they all have been trying to do better, to be better than what they used to be. He himself has found that he enjoys the company of the others more than what he’d thought he would.</p><p>But Camus is still a mystery to him. Aphrodite has always known him to be calm, always in control and careful with his ice and snow, which is why this summer snow is perplexing. He shakes his head, decides to go and speak with Camus and try to figure it out why this is happening.</p><p>Aphrodite left his temple, making his way downwards slowly, many thoughts swirling about in his head. But his curiosity had been spiked and he knew himself enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to shake the questions he had until he spoke with Camus. It was only when he was near the Aquarius temple that he lit his cosmo, announcing himself without words. Much to his surprise, Camus found him first.</p><p>“You may cross, Aphrodite.” Camus tone was the same as always, calm and cool. “Feel free to continue your path.”</p><p>Instead, Aphrodite stopped and watched Camus. “It’s snowing in my rose garden.” He said, not feeling the need to draw it out.</p><p>Camus frowned. “Snowing?”</p><p>“Yes,” Aphrodite nodded, one corner of his lips curling upwards. “And it’s not the first time either. One morning I woke up to icicles at the entrance of my temple, there have been several occasions where snow falls at night, and some others doesn’t snow, but the air is considerably chillier, enough for me to cover myself in more blankets.”</p><p>Camus frown had deepened, a worried look marred his handsome face. “Several times?”</p><p>“Yes. I was inclined to think it was a prank by your student, but he’s been in Japan with Athena for several weeks now.” Aphrodite tilted his head. “Would you like to see it?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t. I’d welcome your opinion.”</p><p>Both saints made their way to Aphrodite’s rose garden. Once there, they stood in silence while the snow kept falling, a slight white blanket covered the garden’s infamous roses. Aphrodite didn’t say anything, just kept watching as Camus watched with slightly wide eyes as snow fell.</p><p>“Forgive me,” Camus spoke so softly, that Aphrodite nearly missed it. “It seems I need to control my moods better.”</p><p>That didn’t made any sense, why would Camus’ moods produce snowfall and chill on his temple? He knew that there weren’t any hard feelings nor anger between them… oh. Aphrodite’s eyes widened and he turned, watching as a very obvious flush made its way to Camus’ fair face. “Oh.” He was only able to say, his heart had skipped a beat as he realized what it was pointing to. Not anger nor resentment, but something else entirely that was far more pleasant. “You were thinking of me,” he say, just as softly as Camus, as if he were trying not to spook him.</p><p>If anything, Camus’ blush deepened and now had made its way to his neck and ears, but he didn’t speak, his eyes fixed on the roses and the snow.</p><p>Aphrodite smiled, that interest in his person wasn’t unwelcome. Camus was terribly handsome and he was both a good saint and man. And, apparently, interested in him. He could tease, he could gloat, and perhaps he would’ve some years prior, in that previous life that almost seemed a lifetime ago, when in truth it was barely three, but he was trying to do and be better than what he was. So he let the arrogance go, he let all those old instincts of his go and he did perhaps the softest gesture he’d ever done so, kissed Camus’ cheek softly. “I’m glad.” Then he smiled softly at Camus. “I don’t mind, it reminds me of my birthplace and quite frankly, it’s lovely. Would you like to have dinner with me? Perhaps we could watch the snowfall under the moon, it promises to be a good night.” Aphrodite didn’t wait for a reply, instead, he walked back to his temple, he had after all, a dinner to plan.</p><p>What Aphrodite missed, was the soft smile that made its way to Camus’ face and the spark that lit his eyes. Camus had always strive to manage his emotions, because the ice he commanded depended on it. He would’ve never guessed, that those moments where he lowered his guard and think of that one person who had managed to catch his eye, would’ve caused this snows and ice on the temple of the man who drove him to distraction. Nor would’ve guess, that it would give him a chance with him. He turned and look to where Aphrodite had disappeared, he ought to leave himself and get ready, after all, he wanted to look nice. Let the dinner be special, that one chance to get to know Aphrodite better.</p><p>Camus lifted a hand to his cheek, he could still feel the imprint of Aphrodite’s kiss. A kiss he’d never thought he’d get. He took one last look at the roses and the snow, his smile grew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>